


Reddie Really Hurts My Soul

by RichieTozierLookALike



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieTozierLookALike/pseuds/RichieTozierLookALike
Summary: A group of one-shots revolving around our favorite Derry couple! Tags will be added as new chapters are written.If there is a specific one-shot you wanna see just comment below.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Reddie Really Hurts My Soul

Sweet Treats 

A soft chime drifted above the chatter filling the large room and alerted the short boy behind the counter that yet another customer had joined the crowd. His lips twitched anxiously, but his face gave away no sign of his sour mood. Plugging away at filling each box with sweet goodies, Eddie held onto his determination and threw his focus into the orders in front of him. Pink glazed donuts, swirled cookies, slices of buttery pie, all the foods he wasn’t allowed to eat, but could only stare longingly at as his hands handled the delicate desserts. He never really knew why he took the job. No, take that back; subconsciously he knew the exact reason for placing himself on the hiring list and following up with an interview. He had a habit of always surrounding him with things he knew he couldn’t have. 

Talking about things he couldn’t have, as the chatter finally died down and his hands could take a short break, he heard the cashier ask for the last customer’s name. There goes all of his peace of mind. 

“Tozier. T as in Trashmouth, O as in Oooooh, Z as in zebra, of course, I as in intercourse, E as in...” and as the words left his mouth he turned and threw a wink at the boy behind the glass display case, “Eddie, and R as in Richie.” 

“Kid, I know your name. Your family has been coming here since you were in diapers.” The tired cashier explained with a slow shake of his head.

“Yeah, yeah, Sherman! I just wanted to make sure spaghetti over there hasn’t forgotten his best friend’s name.” Richie cooed dramatically while placing a large hand upon his chest. 

Eddie turned away from the lanky boy with an eye roll as he began picking out each of the diabetes filled treats Richie had requested. After the bag was filled to the brim with lemon biscuits, honey drops, and chocolate doughnuts, Eddie briskly walked over to the cash register and handed the bag to his friend. 

“Sherman over here was just telling me how you have a lunch break coming up, Eds. How about you’s waltz them shorts around the counter and come chat with me for a while?” Richie drawled out with about the worst southern accent Eddie had ever heard. 

“Why would I want to spend my twenty minutes of relaxation with the least relaxing person on the planet?” Eddie bit back, but a small smile was already playing at his lips. 

“Eds, you wound me! Now come on. I choose the window seat!” The taller boy exclaimed as his feet were already twisted around and he sprinted towards the small table nestled near the far window. 

Eddie just shook his head and handed Sherman his apron with a quick smile, before making his way over to the empty seat opposite of the window. 

With a loud squeak, he pulled out the heavy chair and then plopped down, all the energy drained from his body due to the busy work that lasted him from the time he came in for his shift until just then. He sluggishly crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head against them while keeping eye contact with Richie’s bag of open sweets sitting inches away from his face. Despite being constantly surrounded with the sugary smells, he always craved just a few bites of the soft pastries. He knew all the diseases that were caused by high sugar intake, and it always stopped him right before he would pluck one of the small desserts from the case. He knew which one he would take though. It was the lemon biscuit Richie was munching on loudly from his own sunny seat. 

“Hey Eds, you want one of my snacks? Usually I’d eat them all myself, but I’m trying to keep my dainty lady form because for some reason my gut turns off all the guys.”

“Are you sure it’s your gut that makes people reject you and not your face?” Eddie snickered from behind his arms and raised a brow at his friend.

“I’ll have you know your mom loves my face just the way it is! That’s why she always uses it as a seat-“ 

“God Richie! I thought college would knock some manners into you, but I guess not.” Eddie gasped in horror, not wanting to hear anymore gross mom jokes. 

“I haven’t been gone that long! It would take at least... how many years does your mom got left?? It would take that many years for me to finally move on from her beautiful body and start making different jokes.” Richie said with a wave of his hand, as if anything he said was something a normal human being would openly say. 

Eddie just grumbled in response and closed his eyes. The sound of Richie’s loud chewing filled his ears, and oddly enough he found it soothing in a way. Despite his earlier words, he did find it relaxing to be around Richie. For the past six months of his absence due to college, Eddie had been left alone in Derry. Sure he had Mike, but the busy boy had taken so many part time jobs to afford an apartment for himself that he was rarely around for Eddie to bother. After Bev left for her aunt’s, Ben, Bill, and Stan quickly followed behind her. The last one to go was Richie, and Eddie still associated that day with the day his friends were finally gone. He was alone. Sure he could make new friends, but for some reason no one was interested in his long rants about danger or his obsession with health. After his third explanation about Staph infections, the other people would just slowly back away and he wouldn’t hear from them again. His loneliness seemed to hug him like the suffocating grip of his mother, and his eyebrows turned downwards into a dark expression at the thought of it. 

Before he could sink further into his own thoughts though, a soft pressure on the top of his head drew him back. Fingers gently smoothed his head down with a repeated petting motion. Eddie’s eyes snapped open and he gazed up at Richie’s dark eyes half hidden behind his wide glasses.

“Are you... petting me?” Eddie snickered, all sadness quickly exiting his mind because of the silly motion. 

“Your face was all scrunched up and I didn’t want my lovely Eddie spaghetti to get wrinkles. I’m the only one allowed to have an ugly face here.” Richie teased as he continued to stroke Eddie’s sweaty hair. 

“Even with wrinkles I’d be prettier than you.”   
Richie chuckled at the comment and poked the short boy’s nose. 

“How has Derry been without the famous Trashmouth?” 

“Derry’s been Derry I guess. Nothing has really changed.” Eddie mused while lifted his head to make better eye contact with the person in front of him.

“Okay, now for an actually important question. How has Eds been without the best comedian in the entire USA?” Richie boasted with a wink.

Eddie stilled for a moment while trying to think of a clever response, but then the loneliness tugged back at his brain and his shoulders sagged low. “Eddie... has been lukewarm.” 

“What kind of description is that?” Richie snorted, but his eyes gazed suspiciously down at Eddie. 

Eddie just shrugged and lowered his eyes to focus instead on Richie’s long fingers softly holding a half eaten biscuit. 

“Okay, you can’t just shrug as an answer. I know fully well that you popped out of your mom shouting about the top ten causes of death. Use your words.” Richie urged as he leaned forwards slightly.

“I’m just lukewarm, okay? That’s the best way I can put it. I’m technically doing okay, but there is nothing specific that’s making life interesting. Even the classes I’m taking online for college are all just different versions of the same thing. I wake up, do school work, go to actual work, go home, sleep, and then repeat for 365 days a year.” The dam finally broke as Eddie’s face heated up and words spewed from his lips.

“Technically not 365 because I haven’t been gone that long-“ Richie started, but quickly dropped it as he noticed the tears gathering in the corner of his friend’s glassy eyes. “Hey Eds, it’s okay. Once you graduate you can get the fuck out of dodge and heat your life right back up!” 

“You don’t get it, Richie. My life will never be heated back up! I’ll get some boring job, and some boring wife, and some boring house, and I’ll never be more than lukewarm Eddie. You will never be like me. You are funny and happy and everyone instantly wants to be near you! I couldn’t even make friends with the local nerds.” With each word Eddie’s voice seemed to rise another octave until even Sherman was peeking out from behind the register to witness the small human’s anger. 

For a few minutes nothing happened. Richie stared Eddie in the eyes and tried to think of any possible situation in which Eddie would calm down and the smile would appear on his face again; any words or items that could possible cause his Eds to be happy. Giving up on trying to find a word, he instead chooses to just do the one thing that popped into his mind the moment he walked into the bakery.

Wrapping his hands around the front of Eddie’s colorful, yet stained, workshirt, Richie leaned forwards and pressed his lips gently against Eddie’s. Richie’s crumb covered lips glided awkwardly over Eddie’s nonmoving ones that were as rigid at his posture. It was quick and over as soon as it had begun, but it was enough to cause Richie’s entire face to match the color of the red checkered floor tiles beneath their feet. With a loud screech, his chair scraped backwards as he stood quickly and scooped the half full bag of treats into his skinny arms. 

“Yeah- so, I’m just gonna- yeah.” He stammered out as he began to sidestep around the table and gave Eddie an awkward two-finger salute. 

Eddie sat frozen in his chair and just stared after the retreating lanky figure. It was only until after Richie had exited the building that Eddie realized what had just happened. He reached up with a food colored stained hand and gently touched his lips. Richie had kissed him. Trashmouth, Mr. Ifuckedyourmom, prince of pussy, Richie had just leaned forwards and kissed the fuming boy in front of him. 

With sudden energy returning to his limbs, Eddie jumped out of his chair and practically flew out the door of the building and looked around frantically for the mop of shaggy black hair. At first he was struck with pain when he realized he couldn’t see Richie anywhere, but then a neon orange and green Hawaiian shirt peeked out from behind a group of teens and Eddie sprinted towards it. As soon as he was within a few feet of his bean pole friend, he jumped and grabbed his arm. Richie let out a half yelp and turned back to face the gremlin holding his arm in a death grip. 

“I’m sorry about that Edward Spaghetward. Ya know how random I can be! Just Trashmouth being his kooky self, ya know?” Richie blurted out as his free hand rubbed the back of his heated neck and he refused to shift his eyes over to look at the boy still holding onto him.

“I can’t make my life better than plain because I’m just a plain person. I’ve accepted that. Richie I need you in my life to heat it up. I thought it was the day our Losers club split that I lost everything, but it wasn’t. That day was when YOU left.” Eddie spoke quietly and released Richie’s arm. “Richie I NEED you.” 

For a moment Richie just stared wide eyed at his friend and didn’t open his mouth. Then he bent over and picked up the bag of treats that he had dropped when Eddie grabbed him. Opening the crumpled brown bag, he held it outwards as an offering. 

“I’m not as sweet as these snacks... or your mom... but Eds you know I’ll always be here to spice up your life.” He confirmed with a smile and a hesitant step forwards. 

Eddie pushed the outstretched arm containing the bag to the side and wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist. The smell of lemons and sugar hit his nose and he closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~

The next few days of Richie’s spring break were spent visiting the small bakery and sneaking Eddie around Derry to get into trouble without Mrs. K finding out. They visited the quarry, rode around on their aged bikes, hid away in the old clubhouse, and just enjoyed each other’s company. After they finished eating half melted ice cream downtown though, Richie tugged sadly at the sleeves of his ugly purple and orange shirt and stepped towards his beaten up car. Neither boy wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye was too final. Goodbye meant not seeing where this blossoming development would lead. Goodbye meant giving up. 

So instead, Eddie stepped up to the open window of Richie’s car and leaned his head in to peck the tall boy on the cheek. “Hey, Richie?”

“Yeah Eds?”

“I fucked your mom.” He grinned as Richie let out a snort at the crass comment. 

Light bounced brightly off of the retreating tail of the rusty green car and stuck in Eddie’s eyes until it turned a corner and was gone. 

Despite promises of returns and the occasional college breaks, the boys strayed further and further apart until one day the smell of lemon and sugar disappeared. Even though their memory of it was all gone, stuck in the past, each time they’d bite into a dessert they’d get the familiar feeling of the love tied to a sweet treat.


End file.
